Recently, there has been a need for developing a door with ample capacity to prevent entry or escape of light through a doorway. In particular, in industries such as the photography industry, it is desirable to restrict light from entering an area. Moreover, it is desirable to restrict light from entering or escaping through a doorway equipped with a high-speed door.
Doors with various types of sealing mechanisms have been employed for various applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,942 to Schroth provides an inflatable seal for a sliding door. However, the sealing assembly in Schroth is for use only with rigid doors, and would not provide an adequate seal for a flexible or non-rigid door panel.
Other doors with sealing mechanisms have been developed for various application including, sanitary applications and refrigeration. For example, some prior designs have employed brushes positioned at the margin of the door to restrict entry of contaminants or to provide temperature maintenance. However, these prior designs do not provide adequate sealing for light-sensitive applications. The present invention provides a door assembly for light-sensitive applications which solves these and other problems.